Learning to Love Again
by Serena-chan1
Summary: Jack's heart has been broken and now he no longer trusts love. [WillJack] Much longer summary inside. rr!
1. Drunken Ramblings

**Learning to Love Again**

**By Serena-chan**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing—applies to all chapters.

**Summary: **Will, after much soul-searching, decides that Jack is truly the one he loves and leaves Port Royal to join the _Black Pearl_'s crew. Believing that the pirate will never return his affections, he is perfectly content just being near the one he loves. However, one night, while Jack is drunk, he inadvertently reveals to Will how his father, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, was his old lover and broke his heart. Then, everything changes. (Takes place after _Curse of the Black Pearl_.)

**Warnings: **No sex, but there are definite hints at some sexual themes; nothing too gritty though.

**Chapter 1: Drunken Ramblings **

"Come along, Jack." Will Turner stumbled a little under Jack's weight, supporting him as he tried to help the drunk pirate captain to his cabin, leaving Gibbs to man the wheel.

It had been over a month since Will had left Port Royal to join the crew of the _Black Pearl_. He had never thought that he'd like being a pirate, but it must have been in his blood because he couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed life this much…although that may be due to the fact that he was spending his days serving under the man who had stolen his heart.

It had taken him a lot of soul searching to finally admit to himself that it was Jack he truly loved; not Elizabeth. So he had broken off their engagement and set sail for Tortuga, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Jack sailed into port, and he had been right. He'd only had to wait two weeks in the filthy pirate town before he caught sight of those black sails on the horizon.

Jack had been overjoyed to see him and had let him join the crew of the _Pearl_ without asking too many questions. He knew Will would tell him what had happened with Elizabeth in his own time.

Will supposed that he would have to tell him someday…at least, part of the truth; that he'd fallen out of love with her. As for letting Jack know _why_ that had happened…he didn't think he'd ever have the courage to let the older man know of his feelings for him. Jack, no matter how flamboyant he seemed, loved women (albeit whores, but women none the less) and had never been known to touch a male, even a male whore. So Will kept his feelings to himself, simply grateful that he had the opportunity to spend his days with Jack.

Life aboard the _Pearl_ was a fairly simple one—once you learned the ropes, so to speak—interrupted occasionally by plunder and skirmishes with other pirate ships. Will had settled into the rhythm of things fairly easily. He was up with the dawn, helping the crew on deck before retiring to work in his forge that Jack had built for him below deck.

Jack had been delighted to have a blacksmith on board as it was a mark of distinction among pirate ships. Only a few had them, and Will's expert craftsmanship could prove to be nothing but useful.

At night, he would close down his forge and go up on deck with Jack and the rest of the crew. They had wonderful times in the evenings, telling stories and laughing with one another, but Will's favorite time was when most of the crew would retire or be playing cards on another deck, leaving Jack at the helm with Will beside him.

He and Jack would talk to one another then, and Will found himself telling the pirate things he'd never told anyone else. Jack, in turn, would lower his voice so that only Will and the waves of the Caribbean could hear, and tell of his past—his true past; not the one that he made up for everyone else's ears. Will felt privileged to be the one that Jack confided in. It showed that Jack cared for him, at least as a friend, and that was all that mattered to him.

Then, of course, there were the nights like this one, where Jack would get too drunk to steer and had to be put to bed. Before Will came onboard, the crew had had a hard time with Jack when he got like this, putting up a fight until sleep finally overtook him, but for some reason, the drunken captain would listen to Will. The young blacksmith was the only one who could handle him when he was stinking drunk, so Will was left with the thankless task of putting Jack to bed on nights like this.

"Ye know," Jack slurred as Will steered him into the captain's cabin, "ye look a lot like yer father, lad."

Jack had remarked on that more than once during the month he'd been on board. Will didn't mind though. His father had been a good man and handsome from what he could remember, and he felt proud at being compared to him.

"Do you need anything else, Jack?" Will asked, when he'd helped the older man into bed and tugged off his boots.

"Aye, more rum," Jack demanded.

"I think you've had enough," Will began delicately, but seeing Jack's disappointed face, he relented, heading for the rum cupboard. He couldn't deny Jack anything, especially not when he looked at him like that—in a way that tugged at his heartstrings.

Will handed Jack a bottle, and the pirate took a long swig of it before pouring a healthy amount into a glass. He handed the glass to Will, who raised his eyebrows.

"Can't expect me to drink all by meself, can ye?"

Will smiled, sipping the potent liquid slowly, feeling the burning travel down his throat. He'd grown…accustomed to the taste, although it was still a far stretch to say that he liked it.

Jack had once told him that the appeal of rum wasn't so much the taste as the 'effect.' He didn't doubt that as all the crew seemed to be happier when thoroughly drunk, but Will had never allowed himself to get that far into a bottle. He _couldn't_ allow himself to lose control of his actions or else he might say or do something to ruin his friendship with Jack.

Soon, Jack slipped into a light slumber, and the bottle fell from his fingers, rolling across the floor. Will scooped it up before too much of the drink had spilled, placing it back in the cupboard for later.

He was just about to leave when he noticed that Jack was still lying on top of the covers, and he certainly didn't want his captain to get cold during the night. Taking an extra blanket from the dresser, he carefully spread it over the older man.

"Bill?" Jack's eyes were suddenly open.

"No, Jack, it's me," Will murmured softly. He could tell by the way Jack looked and spoke that he was still delirious with the drink. "Go to sleep."

"Bill, don't leave me!"

Jack's arms were suddenly around him, pulling him down to sit on the bed. Will struggled slightly in the iron-like grip, cursing himself for letting Jack have that other bottle of rum.

Jack had three levels of inebriation: drunk, very drunk, and completely out of his mind drunk. He had obviously reached the latter stage, and that could prove to be a very dangerous thing indeed. Jack was a little crazy, it was true, and when he had no semblance of control whatsoever…well, there was no telling what he might do.

"Jack," Will began in a soothing voice. "Jack, it's me, Will."

"William?" Jack looked slightly panicked for a moment before slurring, "No, Bill, I never touched him; jus' looked—I swear! I couldn't help it…he looks too much like you. Yer the only one I ever let touch me."

Jack took one of Will's hands and moved it down to his groin. Will stiffened at Jack's words, and his breath hitched when he realized where his hand was.

He had to get out of here. Jack didn't know what he was saying or doing. Will cursed out loud as he felt himself growing hard.

To his absolute horror, Jack noticed this and muttered, "See? Ye still want me…always knew I meant somethin' to ye…"

"Don't—" Will cried, cut off by Jack's warm hand cupping him through his breeches. He had to put a stop to this. Jack would hate him in the morning if he didn't.

"Jack, stop!" he said firmly, somehow managing to find his voice. Jack did stop, and suddenly Will saw unbearable pain in his eyes. "Jack…"

As a tear slid down the older man's cheek, Will found that he couldn't bear to see Jack in that kind of pain. Even though it probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, he reached out, pulling the pirate into his arms. Jack immediately snuggled up to him, burying his face in the smith's neck.

"I'm sorry, Bill," he mumbled. "I knew ye wouldn't want me after what I said to ye…I'm sorry…"

"What did you say to me, Jack?" Will asked, playing along to try and soothe the shaking captain.

"Said I luved ye…said I wanted t' be more than jus' a substitute fer yer wife while we're at sea…"

Will froze. No, this couldn't be happening. This was all just some of Jack's mad ravings…wasn't it?

"I—I'll let you sleep now, Jack," Will stuttered. "Why don't we talk about this in the morning?"

"Stay with me," Jack pleaded. "Please, just give me one more night with you."

Will was trembling with arousal and confusion. He had to get out of there before he lost control and did as Jack asked. He'd wanted this man so badly that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to resist such temptation much longer.

He began to pull away from the pirate, shaking his head, but Jack grabbed onto his arm, clinging on to him like a life line and pleading, "Just sleep next to me, then; nothin' else. Please…show me you forgive me…"

Slowly, after deciding that this was the only way Jack would sleep, he reclined on the bed, trying to relax. Jack pulled Will's arms around him, practically lying on top of him, and tucked his head beneath Will's chin.

Jack's voice was heavy with sleep and his drunkenness as he mumbled, "I'm sorry about William…didn't mean to fall in luv with him, Bill—I swear I didn't…won't touch him though…promise…"

Will lay awake next to the slumbering man for the rest of the night, his mind racing.


	2. Realizations

**Learning to Love Again**

**By Serena-chan**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing—applies to all chapters.

**Summary: **Will, after much soul-searching, decides that Jack is truly the one he loves and leaves Port Royal to join the _Black Pearl_'s crew. Believing that the pirate will never return his affections, he is perfectly content just being near the one he loves. However, one night, while Jack is drunk, he inadvertently reveals to Will how his father, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, was his old lover and broke his heart. Then, everything changes. (Takes place after _Curse of the Black Pearl_.)

**Warnings: **Mentions of past sexual activity.

**Chapter 2: Realizations **

When Jack awoke it was to a pounding headache. _What did I do last night?_ he thought drowsily. _How much rum did I have?_

He tried to remember the events of the night, but they all seemed to be one incoherent jumble. He'd been drinking on deck…he remembered Will helping him to his cabin…they'd had more rum…then Bill had been there…

_Wait—Bill? That can't be right, _Jack thought. _That part must've been a dream._

But as he became more awake, he was aware of the warm body under him; the strong arms wrapped around him. Someone had been with him last night…and that someone, whoever it was, was still there.

He opened his eyes a crack, wincing and almost moaning aloud as the light invaded his senses and his head throbbed. Squinting, he caught sight of the vague silhouette of a man's face.

Bill? No, it couldn't be Bill…Bill was dead, and there was only one other person it could be…

Will had finally managed to fall asleep just as the sun was rising and was still cradling the older man securely in his arms. A sudden memory came back to the pirate of him guiding Will's hand to his crotch…Will slowly lowering himself to lie on the bed…

A wave of horrified nausea swept over him as he thought desperately, _Oh, God…what did I do?_ He could vaguely remember Will making some sort of protest and felt sure that he was going to vomit. _Did I force him?_

"Will?" he ventured softly, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Damn, this blasted hangover!

Will's eyes fluttered open instantly, the deep brown depths sleepy and unreadable. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad headache," Jack groaned, "but nothing I'm not used to…how about yerself?"

"I wasn't drunk last night, Jack," Will said slowly. His voice was as unrevealing as his eyes.

"But I was," Jack reminded him. "Would ye mind fillin' me in on the bits I missed?"

Will was silent for a long moment in which he shifted uncomfortably, and Jack took that as his cue to disentangle himself from Will's arms. "Don't you remember?"

Jack cursed a little louder than he'd intended to and flopped his head back on the pillow, moaning in pain and nausea. "I—I didn't…Will, please, tell me I didn't…_force_ ye, did I?"

The smith's face relaxed somewhat. "No, Jack, you didn't…I chose to stay of my own free will."

"I didn't hurt ye, did I?" Jack winced but knew the question had to be asked.

"No." Will looked confused for a moment, but then his face cleared with understanding. He reddened instantly and mumbled, "It was just sleeping, Jack. Nothing else happened, if that's what you mean."

Jack sighed, the nausea gone. His relief was short-lived however.

"Jack," the younger man began hesitantly, not making eye contact. "Last night, you asked me to stay because you thought I was someone else…"

"Hell," Jack swore. "What did I say?"

The nausea was back, full-force, but whether it was the result of a hangover or his strained nerves he couldn't say—probably a mixture of both. He cut Will off from replying by leaning over the side of the bed and vomiting into his chamber pot.

Will remained by his side, concern written across his face, stroking his captain's back with gentle fingers. Eventually, soothed by the blacksmith's touch, Jack stopped heaving and lay back on the bed.

"Perhaps," the younger man began tentatively, "we should talk later? After you've had a chance to recover…"

"No, lad," was Jack's immediate answer. "I won't be able to rest until I find out how bad I messed things up between us."

"You didn't mess anything up, Jack, but…I do I have some questions that I want answered, and don't try to lie to me either. I want the truth."

"Me head hurts too bad to think up lies," Jack said, although Will highly doubted that was the case. Jack Sparrow could come up with lies in his sleep if he had to. Still, he trusted Jack to be honest with him now.

"Last night, you thought I was my father, Jack. Why?"

The older man suddenly looked much older than his age, whatever that was. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, but not from any physical pain this time.

"Knew it would be something like that…but I said I wouldn't lie. Yer father, lad…I was his lover. It was many years ago, when you were just a small child, an' I was but a boy meself."

Will swallowed hard as his stomach clenched painfully. His father had been with the only person in the word that he'd ever loved. That hurt in more ways than he could count.

"Were you his lover, Jack, or just a substitute for my mother while the two of you were away at sea?" he asked at last.

Jack's eyes flashed with pain and anger. "What makes you think—"

"I'm just going by what you said last night," Will cut him off.

"Oh." Jack relaxed and slumped visibly on the bed. "I—well, _he_ regarded me as just a substitute, but…to me, lad, Bill was everything."

He tried to flash Will his characteristic smirk, raising some form of feeble defense from the pain he was feeling. "I was just young and foolish; thought I was in luv when I'd no experience in the matter. And, of course, that was before I discovered all the pleasures that places like Tortuga had to offer. Now I know why Bill was so keen on his wife; women are definitely more pleasurable bedmates."

More pain stabbed at Will's heart like a knife. Jack no longer wanted to be with men…he'd never want to be with him…

"Is that really how you feel, Jack?" he ventured tentatively. "You didn't seem to mind my father as a bedmate last night…do you love him still?" The last was said in barely a whisper. Will wasn't sure if he really wanted an answer.

"I—" Jack's resolve faltered. At last he mumbled, "Aye, lad. I think I do. That's why I've not been with another man since, and I never will. Don't wanna be with anyone else. I know it's wrong for a man to luv another man when there's plenty of women available, but there it is. I can't change the way I feel."

Something inside Will shattered. He had to get out of there; he had to or he would die.

"Thank you for being honest with me," he said roughly.

He kept his head down so Jack wouldn't see his tears. He stood up and all but ran from the room. Jack called after him, but he didn't care. He didn't want to even think about the captain at the moment, although he knew that actually accomplishing that task would be next to impossible.

He hurried down to his quarters below which adjoined the forge, and flung himself on his bunk. He let out all his feelings in several desperate sobs, not caring if anyone heard.


	3. The Same Mistake

**Learning to Love Again**

**By Serena-chan**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing—applies to all chapters.

**Summary: **Will, after much soul-searching, decides that Jack is truly the one he loves and leaves Port Royal to join the _Black Pearl_'s crew. Believing that the pirate will never return his affections, he is perfectly content just being near the one he loves. However, one night, while Jack is drunk, he inadvertently reveals to Will how his father, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, was his old lover and broke his heart. Then, everything changes. (Takes place after _Curse of the Black Pearl_.)

**Chapter 3: The Same Mistake **

Will stayed in his bed for the remainder of the day. No one came down to the smithy, and no one seemed to notice that he wasn't on deck. He suspected Jack must have told the crew that he was unwell and not to disturb him.

The room was dark and bathed in moonlight when Jack finally opened the door of Will's room without knocking. Will was lying on his stomach with his face buried in his arms, but Jack could tell from the way he was breathing that he wasn't asleep.

"What do want?" Will's muffled voice asked. He didn't even need to look up to see who it was. He knew it would be Jack.

Jack was silent for a long moment. He closed the door and slowly moved to sit cross-legged on the floor next to Will's bed, eyeing the blacksmith intently.

"I want me mate back," he said at last. "Ye've been a good friend to me, Will. I don't have many, and I don't wanna lose that."

Will didn't say anything; he couldn't. He was practically trembling from the pain of having Jack so near him, wanting him as a friend, but knowing he would never be anything more than that.

"Will," Jack sighed. "I know what ye must be feelin'. I know how disgusted ye probably are with me for bein' a sodomite, but—"

"You think that's what this is about?!" Will's head snapped up to look at Jack angrily. "You think I mind the fact that you're capable of loving other men?"

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion and muttered, "Well, that's what I _did_ think. Why don't ye tell me what it is that's wrong? Is it because it was yer father? Lad, as much as it pains me to admit it, his feelings for me were no more than friendly. He never luved me…luved yer mother, he did, until the day he died. Don't hate him. If…if ye have to hate someone, hate me. I'm the one who broke the rules…"

"I don't hate you, Jack," Will said softly. "I could never hate you."

"Then how about sayin' ye'll forgive me for my behavior last night."

Will sighed deeply. "Last night, Jack, you said something that I want a straight answer on." He paused, trying to remember the exact wording. "You said, 'I'm sorry about William. Didn't mean to fall in love with him, Bill.'"

Jack's eyes opened wide. He stared down at his hands and swallowed thickly, refusing to meet Will's gaze or answer him.

"Jack, what did that mean? If there's any hope of salvaging our friendship, I have to have a truthful answer about that." Will could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for Jack to answer.

"I—didn't mean nothin', lad. I won't touch ye again. I promise," Jack still didn't quite meet Will's gaze.

The blacksmith sighed, sitting up on his bed to gaze at his captain's form, still sitting beside his bed. He could tell that Jack wasn't telling him the complete truth, that there _had_ been something to those words, but in order to get Jack to open up to him, he'd have to be honest with him first.

"You still don't understand why I'm upset, do you?" he asked softly. When Jack said nothing, Will changed tactics. "Jack, why do think I left Port Royal?"

"Dunno," Jack said truthfully. "Ye never offered much of an explanation, and I never pressed ye for one—always figured ye'd tell me when ye were ready."

"Well, I'm ready to tell you now," Will said slowly. "Upon our return to Port Royal, Elizabeth and I got engaged, which should have made me happy…but I was miserable. I'd fallen out of love with her, you see, and in love with someone else."

"And who might that be?" Jack asked, curiosity in his voice along with a tinge of fear and something Will couldn't quite place.

"You, Jack," the reply was merely a whisper. "I've fallen in love with you."

Jack drew in a sharp breath and let his gaze wander around the room, looking everywhere but at the man on the bed. "Ye can't luv me, Will," he said at last. "It'd never work…although I do care for ye…"

Will bit his bottom lip to keep his despair at bay. "Tell me," he said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Do you really care for me? Or do I just look too much like my father?"

"I—" Jack faltered. "That was what attracted me to ye at first," he admitted, "but once I really got to know ye…ye _look_ like yer father, lad, but ye don't _act_ like him. What I feel for ye has nothin' to do with him."

"Then why wouldn't it work?" Will choked out, no longer able to keep the tremors from his voice. "If you really care for me, then why can't we be together?"

There were tears in Jack's eyes as he said, "I've only ever trusted me heart to one person, and he broke it. I won't be makin' the same mistake again." Will turned to bury his face in his pillow as Jack quietly left the room.

Will spent the whole next day in his forge taking out his anger and confusion by throwing himself into his work. He didn't even leave to eat and crawled into bed the next night too tired to make his way to the kitchens.

As he was drifting off to sleep, he thought he heard his door open and someone walk across the room to his bed. He kept his eyes closed, not sure if he was dreaming or not.

There was silence for a long while, and Will was just beginning to think that he had dreamed the footsteps, when a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. Will opened his eyes just in time to see Jack shutting the door on his way out.

Will was on deck early the next morning. That simple kiss from the night before had awakened in him a new hope, as well as a better understanding of the man he loved.

Jack had been hurt—badly—by a man that Will had once called 'father,' and while it stung that his father and Jack had once been intimate, it only made him more determined to show Jack that love was possible. He would prove it to him, even if it meant staying by his side forever, just loving him and getting nothing back in return.

After finishing his chores on deck, he began to make his way down to the forge. Jack was emerging from his cabin later than usual and nearly collided with the blacksmith.

"Watch it, whelp!" he said automatically, before his faced changed, and he remembered that he and Will weren't exactly on the best of terms.

To his surprise, Will just said pleasantly, "Good morning, Jack," before heading down to the forge.

"'Morning," Jack said, stunned, as he watched the blacksmith's retreating back. Pulling himself together, he shouted after him, "And that's '_Captain_ Jack' to you!"

Will chuckled to himself as he heard Jack's remark. He went about with his work in an unusually good mood.

In the evening, Will closed down his forge and went up on deck like he did every night. The crew evidently knew nothing of Will and Jack's confrontation, so everything went much as usual with jokes, storytelling (and more than a little bragging), rum, and card games. The only difference was that Will noticed his captain keeping a wary eye on him throughout most of the evening.

As the night stretched on, most of the crew dispersed or went off to another deck. Will stayed behind with Jack at the helm, just as always. He was silent, however, waiting for Jack to make the first move.

"Are ye just goin' to pretend nothin' happened?" Jack asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"No," Will stated simply. "I'm just not going to let it bother me."

"Well, it's been botherin' me," Jack confessed, finally turning his gaze to the young man beside him. "I was afraid ye'd be leavin' us at the next port."

Will gazed at Jack with sincere eyes. "I'll never leave you, Jack," he said quietly.

"Don't talk like that." Jack turned away from Will to focus on the darkened horizon once more.

"It's true," Will insisted. "I can't undo what's been done, nor can I convince you to change your mind. All I can do is stand by you for as long as you'll let me."

"Ye'll always have a place on me crew," Jack said. "But if yer waitin' around for somethin' else..."

"I'm not, and I don't expect anything of you, Jack. You know how I feel. That's enough."

The older man swallowed hard past a sudden lump in his throat. He clutched the wheel of his beloved _Pearl_ with white knuckles.

They passed the rest of the night in silence before making their way to their respective chambers.


	4. Battles and Pearls

**Learning to Love Again**

**By Serena-chan**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing—applies to all chapters.

**Summary: **Will, after much soul-searching, decides that Jack is truly the one he loves and leaves Port Royal to join the _Black Pearl_'s crew. Believing that the pirate will never return his affections, he is perfectly content just being near the one he loves. However, one night, while Jack is drunk, he inadvertently reveals to Will how his father, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, was his old lover and broke his heart. Then, everything changes. (Takes place after _Curse of the Black Pearl_.)

**Chapter 4: Battles and Pearls **

Will awoke rather late the next morning to shouts from above deck. Pulling on some clothes, he rushed out into his smithy just as Gibbs came pounding down the stairs.

"Look alive, lad," he shouted and began gathering up swords, talking hurriedly. "Under attack—smaller pirate ship—won't last long, but Cap'tn wants everyone on deck."

Snatching up a sword and tucking an ax into his belt, he followed the older man up the stairs. Shouts and gunfire sounded in the air, but Will saw immediately that the fight was nearly over even though it had just begun. Their rival ship was impressive but small—they obviously hadn't realized that they were tangling with the _Black Pearl_ when they had initiated the attack, and now they were paying for it.

Jack was near the helm, barking out orders to his crew and mostly observing the fight as the crew was more than capable of handling it. Turning, he yelled for the spare cannons to be brought forward—"I want to see 'em at the bottom of the sea!"—intending to sink the opposing ship for daring to attack the _Pearl_.

Will glanced from his captain, who had his back to their opponents, to the rival ship and back again. He had just enough time to rush forward, grab Jack roughly by the shoulder and pull him down to the deck, just as a cannon ball went careening over their heads, narrowly missing them.

For one brief instant, Jack's eyes met Will's, locked in an intense gaze that Will found hard to describe. He was just trying to work out exactly what Jack was thinking when the moment was over.

"Quick, lad." Jack pulled him to his feet.

The enemy ship had used the attack on the captain as a diversion, and men were now swinging onto the deck of the _Pearl_. The cannons were temporarily forgotten as hand-to-hand combat ensued.

Will knew in that instant that they had underestimated the smaller ship immensely. True, it wasn't the size of the _Pearl_, but that mattered little for their number of men more than doubled the _Pearl_'s.

Each man had his hands full, and it was clear that this was a fight to the death. Will fought, throwing himself into simply staying alive, but all the while keeping a careful eye on his captain. Jack was fending off two men and doing it rather well, too, until two more men approached him from behind.

"Jack!" Will lunged away from his opponent without another thought.

The man he had been fighting had just been lunging toward him and was taken off guard by the smith's unexpected disappearance. He went stumbling forward as the ship pitched violently, rocked by cannon fire, and proceeded to tumble over the railing and into the blue waters below.

Will reached Jack just as the two men were raising their swords at his back. Quickly, Will put himself between the men and Jack, bringing up his sword to block their attack. The man on his left, however, reacted quickly and brought his sword round, sinking it into Will's left shoulder.

Will gasped in pain, stumbling slightly before recovering quickly. He was pressed back-to-back with his captain as he grabbed the ax from his belt, burying the blade into the man's head while slashing at the other man with his sword. A brief lunge and a counter-attack saw the second man dead in heap at Will's feet.

He turned to Jack, who had just finished disarming both of his opponents. The captain smirked at him most characteristically.

"Thanks for watching me back, mate," he said, but when he saw the blood running down Will's arm, his smile instantly faded. He quickly surveyed the remains of the battle—the _Pearl_ seemed to have achieved victory again as most of the crew was busy killing or tying up the opposing men—before taking Will firmly but gently by the arm of his uninjured shoulder.

Will furrowed his brow in confusion as he was pulled across the deck and into the Captain's cabin. "Jack, what are you doing? Shouldn't we be out there helping with—?"

"Gibbs is more than capable of seein' to things," Jack said, making Will sit down on the bed. "Need to take care of that shoulder before anything."

"I can take care of it on my own," Will protested as Jack pulled out a knife and proceeded to cut away the damaged shirt. Will sighed indignantly. "You know, I could have mended that."

"Ye can get another shirt in the next town," Jack said firmly. "I need to get at yer wound without havin' ye raise yer arm."

"Really, Jack, it's fine," Will said, examining the cut himself as Jack went rummaging around for bandages. "I don't even think it'll need stitches. I can manage."

Jack paid no attention, however, and proceeded to meticulously clean and bandage the injury, swatting away Will's hand every time he raised his uninjured arm to help. As Will watched him work, he noticed for the first time the glint of panic in the pirate's eyes and the way his hands shook as the tied off the bandage.

"This may scar," Jack said apologetically as he finished.

"That's no concern of mine," Will nearly laughed. "I have lots of scars."

"Where?" Jack raised an eyebrow and surveyed Will's nearly flawless chest, stomach and shoulders.

Will wordlessly held out his arms for Jack to examine, and sure enough, all along his forearms were distinct burn marks and scars from deep cuts. Will's skin was so naturally pale that they didn't show much, but they were there, faint white lines against the golden glow his skin was beginning to take on from working under the hot Caribbean sun.

"How did these happen?" Jack asked, taking Will's arms in his hands and examining them closely.

"I was apprenticed at a smithy when I was ten years old," Will shrugged. "I learned but of course I made mistakes, and I have the marks to show it."

Jack took the younger man's right arm in his hands and began to slowly run his fingers across each individual mark. He kept his eyes downcast on the scars; his face unreadable. It was as though he was painting the lines and marks with his fingertips, trying to erase the memory of pain left there.

He moved to Will's left arm, repeating the action. He memorized every ridge, every discoloration, before taking Will roughly by his right shoulder. He looked as though he were going to say something, although he still wouldn't meet Will's gaze. After a moment, he swallowed hard and stood up.

"Lay down, and go to sleep," he said at last. "I need to see to things on deck." Will made to get up, but Jack clapped him on the shoulder, pushing him back down.

"I meant stay here and sleep," he said. Will began to protest violently, but Jack cut him off. "Me bed's more comfortable than yers, and besides, ye probably shouldn't be moved."

Will opened his mouth to tell him that that rule only applied to serious injuries, but the pirate had already left the cabin.

"Capt'n." Gibbs came scurrying forward to meet Jack. "We've left no survivors, sir. What becomes of the ship?"

"Take any valuables aboard and sink the rest." The crew scurried to the next ship eagerly, but Mr. Gibbs stayed behind.

"What about Mr. Turner, Capt'n? Saw ye take him off deck with his shoulder bleedin'. How bad is it?" 

"He'll be all right," Jack assured him. "Just make sure he stays in me cabin. I don't think he ought to be moved right now."

"Aye, sir," Gibbs acknowledged. "But won't that be a bit of an inconvenience fer yerself?"

"I'll manage," Jack replied gallantly, pleased that he had steered the conversation away from the severity of Will's wound.

That evening, Jack entered his cabin carrying armfuls of odd bits and pieces from the enemy pirate ship. For a smaller vessel, they certainly had acquired a diverse collection of treasure, though very little of it was in actual coins.

When he'd looted the captain's cabin, Jack had found a carved box inlaid with gold and jewels filled with extravagant jewelry and other bits of finery. He'd also found a few bolts of silk, a fine sword and matching dagger, a couple of furs, and a healthy assortment of alcohol.

He carried all these things into his cabin and dumped them onto his table. He turned to his bed to remark to Will on the current haul but found him asleep. He deposited himself in a nearby chair and watched him sleep, cursing the boy once again for being so damned beautiful.

"What the hell was I thinkin'?" he wondered aloud.

It had been yet another one of his rash impulses to demand that Will stay in his cabin, and the more he thought about it, the more he was already beginning to regret it. He'd told himself at the time that it was merely concern for the boy's health that had fueled his decision, but here, in the quiet of his cabin, he could finally admit that he'd been lying to himself.

The simple truth of the matter was that he wanted to be near him. Every part of him wanted to be consumed by that beautiful form on the bed, his body remembering what had taken place with an older man…a man almost identical to the boy, in appearance anyway.

But Will was nothing like Bill in character. Will was honest, loyal and caring. He had a certain fire and passion that his father never bore. Perhaps it came from his mother, or perhaps he'd just come into the world that way. Whatever it was, it was what Jack had fallen in love with first.

At that moment, Will's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked sleepily up at Jack. "What time is it?"

"Late," Jack replied, kicking off his boots and flopping on the bed next to Will. "Ye should try to go back to sleep."

Will fidgeted with the blanket thoughtfully. "Jack, when Mr. Gibbs came in here to bring me something to eat, he seemed to think that I was hurt much worse than I really am. What exactly have you been telling him?"

"Didn't tell him nothing," Jack replied truthfully. "Just said that ye were hurt and shouldn't be bothered. He probably just assumed the worst because I'm letting ye stay in me cabin."

"Oh." Will rolled onto his back, moaning as he shifted his shoulder experimentally. Eventually, he closed his eyes and his breathing became even. Jack thought he was asleep until he suddenly spoke, though he didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you treating me this way?"

"I'm not treating ye any different. Ye'd still be here even if we'd never had our little 'chat,'" Jack insisted. "Like I said, yer me best mate, Will."

Will turned his head to focus those beautiful brown eyes on Jack's face for a moment. Deciding that the pirate was being truthful, he nodded and settled against the pillows to sleep.

Jack watched him for a long while, deep in thought. Eventually he reached out to softly run his fingers through the younger man's hair in a distracted way. Will, who was half asleep at this point, moaned softly, appreciative of the unexpected pampering.

The pirate idly separated one of the slightly curly locks and twisted it tightly into a small braid. When he reached the end, he started to tie it off, but somehow that didn't seem quite right.

He leaned over the side of the bed, nearly falling out of it in an effort to reach his table without actually leaving the warmth of his blankets. At last, he flopped back on his bed, triumphantly clutching the carved jewelry box he'd taken from the rival captain earlier that day. He let his fingers dive in blindly and pulled out a necklace of black and white pearls—how oddly fitting.

Wrapping the fingers of both hands around the string, he pulled gently with his teeth. The string snapped, and Jack cupped his hands, carefully catching all but three pearls and returning them safely to the box. The remaining three—two tiny white pearls and a slightly larger black one—he carefully added to the end of Will's braid.

He surveyed his work proudly for a minute before gently kissing the braid and setting it down amongst the rest of Will's wavy chestnut tresses. He slept peacefully that night, without dreams.


End file.
